As a light field camera, technologies disclosed in Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, etc. have been known.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, color coding (color arrangement) of a color filter array has a checkerboard-like arrangement (zigzag arrangement) obtained by rotating RGB Bayer arrangement by 45 degrees and allows four adjacent pixels at top, bottom, left, and right to have the same color. In other words, color coding that allows the respective filters of RGB to be arranged in a square arrangement based on a unit of four pixels having the same color is achieved.
Further, one multilens array is shared by a unit of four pixels (two pixels at top and bottom×two pixel at left and right) that are provided over different colors.
Moreover, also in the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 2, pixels are arranged two-dimensionally in a zigzag arrangement along two directions that are a direction rotated by 45 degrees from a horizontal direction and a direction rotated by 45 degrees from a vertical direction.
With the use of the microlens array, light rays from an object of image pickup are recorded by an image pickup device as light-ray vectors having perspectives different from each other, and thereby, parallax information is obtained. Allowing the image pickup device to have such a pixel arrangement as described above causes pixel pitches in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction to be smaller compared to a case in which pixels having the same size are two-dimensionally arranged along the horizontal and vertical directions.